


Возможность независимости русского Урала в раннестрогановские времена

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Message Чусовая, Meta, Meta Essay, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Алексей Иванов | Alexei Ivanov, Ермак | Ermak, Иван Грозный | Ivan the Terrible - Freeform, Строгановы | The Stroganovs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: По мнению писателя Алексея Иванова, во времена Ивана Грозного Строгановы имели возможность объявить Урал независимым от России государством и не сделали этого лишь по причине своего исключительного патриотизма. В самом деле, почему Строгановы абсолютно не стремились к суверенитету своей богатой и могущественной империи? Давайте подумаем вместе.
Series: WTF Ural 2021 челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Возможность независимости русского Урала в раннестрогановские времена

**Введение**

**Алексей Иванов и уральская мифология**

Алексей Иванов, автор вполне культовых уже книг «Сердце пармы», «Золото бунта», «Географ глобус пропил», «Тобол»  — живой классик современной российской литературы. Иванов делом доказывает, что серьезные произведения могут быть увлекательными и нравиться читателям. Это настоящий подвиг в нынешние времена засилья граждан, которые искренне считают себя эстетами и потому от души презирают быдло.

Еще одна бесценная заслуга Иванова (как минимум для нашей команды)  — он вернул на карту российской литературы Урал, который после Бажова там был не особо заметен. В современные рыночные времена это означает очень эффективную раскрутку Урала как интереснейшего туристического объекта. Он такой и есть, но информация, поданная косвенно, гораздо лучше воспринимается людьми, чем прямая и недвусмысленная реклама. А чем больше туристов захочет увидеть Урал — тем больше рабочих мест там появится, тем лучше для экономики региона.

Однако при огромном таланте и великой любви к родной земле порой Иванову отчаянно не хватает логики.

Это очень хорошо видно по первому же абзацу информативной и увлекательной документальной книги «Message Чусовая»:

_ Надо провести эксперимент. Выбрать какого-нибудь подростка, желательно не совсем уж троечника, и спросить его: какие бренды Среднего Урала ты знаешь? Он замнётся: «Ну-у… Екатеринбург… Там Ельцин царя расстрелял. Ну, Бажов — малахитовый цветок, синюшкино копытце, самоцветы, Данила-мастер… Нижний Тагил: там мы китайцам танки продаём. Что ещё?.. А-а! Река там есть ещё такая со скалами — Чусовая!» _

Не знаю, м. б., именно на Урале так и есть. Но только там! В любой другой части России иерархия главных уральских брендов совсем иная. О Чусовой там слышали немногие.

Ни в Москве, ни в любом другом неуральском российском городе нет ни одного памятника ни Чусовой, ни людям, которые ее осваивали. Зато в столице нашей Родины на ВДНХ — любимом месте прогулок москвичей и туристов — имеется фонтан «Каменный цветок».

Сколько фильмов, художественных и мультипликационных, создано по произведениям Бажова — и сколько повествует об истории освоения Чусовой?

Изображения Хозяйки Медной горы, Данилы-мастера и навсегда связавшего их цветка из малахита в советские времена украшали стены многих Домов пионеров, а сейчас переселились в детские кружки, клубы и игровые комнаты. Хоть где-нибудь за пределами Урала рисуют Чусовую на стенах хоть каких-нибудь зданий?! Мне об этом ничего не известно.

Так что самый главный уральский бренд — мир Бажова, но никак не Чусовая. Да, персонажи некоторых сказов (например, «Кошачьих ушей») живут и работают на берегах главной уральской реки, но в бажовской реальности она гораздо менее важна, чем рудники, леса и деревни.

Второй по важности уральский бренд (хотя сейчас, наверное, больше для старшего поколения, чем для молодежи) — уральский рок. Но столица уральского рока — Екатеринбург. Он стоит на реке под названием Исеть, а Чусовая опять не у дел.

Чтобы всего этого не замечать, нужно обладать весьма своеобразным восприятием действительности. При написании художественной литературы подобное вполне допустимо, но Иванов пишет не только беллетристику, но и документальные книги об Урале, при чтении которых обязательно нужно учитывать своеобразие авторского в _ и _ дения мира.

  
  


**Строгановы и независимость Урала**

В книге «Message Чусовая» сказано очень много добрых слов о Строгановых — купцах и предпринимателях, буквально вложивших душу в освоение русскими Урала. Если бы не эта династия — вовсе не факт, что Урал стал бы российским.

Абсолютно все добрые слова Иванова в адрес Строгановых полностью оправданны — особенно учитывая тот факт, что в советские времена заслуги предпринимателей перед Россией принципиально замалчивались в угоду господствующей идеологии.

Но время от времени в книге встречаются очень странные пассажи. Приведу только один пример; все желающие могут поискать другие:

_ В 1572 году на Каме бушевал бунт черемисов (удмуртов), подстрекаемых сибирским ханом Кучумом. Строгановы приняли активное участие в подавлении мятежа и за это получили от царя право набирать охочих людей в казаки и самим изготовлять порох. Строгановское владение превратилось почти в государство — со своим войском, со своим вооружением, со своей внешней политикой, с правом крещения инородцев. Разве что денег своих Строгановы не чеканили — но для торга с Югрой и Сибирью деньги и не были нужны: обмен шёл натуральный. Только от Строгановых зависело, как станет жить их земля: превратится в «карманную» империю, обслуживающую лишь интересы хозяев, или останется «под рукой Белого царя». _

Т. е. по мнению Алексея Иванова, во времена Ивана Грозного Строгановы имели возможность объявить Урал независимым от России государством и не сделали этого лишь по причине своего исключительного патриотизма.

И в самом деле, ради чего Строгановы так цеплялись за Россию? Даже по современным меркам Урал находится очень далеко от Москвы, а уж в эпоху Ивана Грозного это было совершенно безумное расстояние. Почему очень толковые и невероятно успешные предприниматели с такой охотой подчинялись безумному царю? Если бы они объявили о независимости Урала  — сейчас богатейшая горная страна имела бы собственного представителя в ООН, посылала своих спортсменов на чемпионаты Европы и мира по всем видам спорта, в Евровидении бы участвовала. И вполне возможно, что независимой Уральской империи удалось бы не допустить у себя революцию, которая перекорежила судьбу России в ХХ веке… Круто, правда?

Эх, ну почему Строгановым не пришло в голову столь простое и изящное решение? Более того, порой они вели себя совершенно дико на современный взгляд. Еще раз процитирую «Message Чусовая»:

_ Явились московские гонцы и посадили Максима Яковлевича Строганова на цепь… Дело в том, что на Максима Строганова наложил опалу Иван Грозный, получив донос — «ябеду» — чердынского воеводы Пелепелицына. В своё время на Волге Пелепелицын пострадал от атамана Ивана Кольцо. Когда Пелепелицын узнал, что Максим Строганов снабдил Кольцо припасами в Сибирь вместе с Ермаком, а не заковал «в железа» как разбойника, он и написал донос в Москву. (А что Максиму оставалось делать, если Кольцо кричал: «Возьмём тебя, мужик, и растерзаем по клоку!»?) «Опальная» грамота Ивана Грозного датируется 16 ноября 1582 года… Максим сидел в оковах, видимо, до лета 1583 года, пока в Москву не явилось знаменитое Ермаково посольство Ивана Кольцо, чтобы царю «Сибирью поклониться». Царь в награду простил вcex: и казаков, и Максима Строганова. _

Вы только представьте эту картину: полновластный хозяин огромных богатейших земель по приказу далекого безумного царя безропотно сел в тюрьму, провел там без малого год и вышел на свободу только по царскому соизволению. Бред же! Может быть, правы люди, считающие, что рабство у русских в крови?

Ну вот давайте и попытаемся понять причины странного раболепия Строгановых перед Москвой. Только без эмоций: они вредят способности рассуждать здраво.

  
  


**С точки зрения Кэпа Очевидность**

Для начала побуду Кэпом Очевидность: любая независимость (хоть человека, хоть страны) очень сильно зависит от двух факторов.

Первый из них  — готовность окружающих признавать чужую независимость. Например, если вы — слабосильный интеллигент в очках, ваш сосед по коммуналке, напившись, любит бегать по квартире с топором, а местный участковый — лучший друг дебошира, то буйный алкаш от вас практически не зависит, а вот вы от него зависите очень сильно.

Соответственно, второй фактор  — умение и возможность защищать собственную независимость. Методы самозащиты могут быть разными, но если желающему добиться независимости нечем похвастаться в данном отношении — лучше не рыпаться вообще, чтобы не огрести по самые Нидерланды.

А как же обстояли дела с готовностью окружающих народов признавать независимость Урала — и с желанием уральцев защищать собственную независимость?

  
  


**Соседи потенциальной империи Строгановых**

Ну, тут все просто. Каждый, кто хоть что-то слышал о русской истории, знает Иоанна Васильевича Грозного. Все желающие могут с трех раз попытаться угадать, как он отнесся бы к бунту мелких людишек на Урале.

Главный вопрос в данном случае  — хватило бы Иоанну сил вогнать сторонникам уральской независимости ума куда следует. Ответ на этот вопрос безусловно положителен: если войны на западных границах Грозный вел неудачно, то на Востоке он одерживал одну победу за другой. Именно во времена Ивана Васильевича были присоединены к России Астраханское и Казанское ханства, а также Ногайская орда.

Но предположим, что в момент объявления Уралом независимости Грозного временно замещал управдом Бунша — и позволил далекой горной стране обрести свободу. Что случилось бы дальше?

Тогда независимой уральской империи пришлось бы еще фиговее. Потому что в этом случае ее раздавил бы не западный, а восточный сосед  — сибирский хан Кучум и его союзники, причем гораздо более жестоко. Их русский Урал не устраивал ни вообще, ни в частностях.

В  «Message Чусовая» приведен краткий перечень чужеземных набегов на владения Строгановых:

1572 год — набег татарского мурзы Бегбелия

1573 год — набег царевича Маметкула

1581 год — набег пелымского князя Алегирима

1582 год — набег пелымского князя Кихека

Каждый из набегов обходился владениям Строгановых очень дорого: гибли или попадали в плен люди, разрушались здания, похищались или сжигались ценности. Но русские уральцы не сдавались, а раз за разом отстраивались заново и продолжали жить на своей новой родине.

Однако нужно понимать очень важный факт: все эти набеги осуществлялись на восточный форпост могущественной державы, недавно присоединившей к себе огромные земли. Да, Грозный Строгановым практически не помогал, зато денег у них требовал регулярно. Но никто не мог сказать наверняка, как отреагирует жестокий и тщеславный царь на очередное ущемление интересов своих уральских подданных — а опыт успешного ведения войн на Востоке у Ивана Васильевича имелся немалый. Поэтому в набегах на русский Урал наверняка участвовали далеко не все желающие. Наиболее осторожные соседи Строгановых со стопроцентной вероятностью предпочитали посидеть в сторонке, посмотреть, как все обернется, и поддержать победителей.

А вот если бы строгановский Урал обрел независимость — то есть лишился хоть и символической, но все же поддержки Москвы, — его бы обязательно одновременно атаковали практически все ближние и дальние соседи. Такого удара новорожденная страна точно не выдержала бы.

Кстати, для вразумления зарвавшихся холопов Грозный вполне мог ненадолго объединиться с Кучумом — правителем Сибирского ханства. Тогда кирдык суверенному Уралу наступил бы особенно быстро и страшно.

**Возможности для самозащиты**

А может, я излишне сгущаю краски? Вдруг независимому Уралу все же удалось бы отбить агрессию соседей? Ведь, будучи в составе России, позвали же Строгановы Ермака и его войско…

Позвать-то позвали. Главный вопрос — куда именно.

Ермак и его дружина пробыли на Урале сравнительно недолго — а потом отправились покорять Сибирь. Израсходовав взятые с собой припасы, кормились тем, что добывали в пути — в диких чужих землях. Наградой покорителям Сибири стали богатства, накопленные в столице ханства Кучумом и его людьми.

Другими словами, приглашение волжских атаманов обошлось некоронованным владыкам Урала относительно недорого. А завоеванную Сибирь Ермак не оставил себе (тогда Строгановым пришлось бы строить с новым хозяином восточных земель политические и экономические отношения, которые вряд ли оказались бы простыми), а присоединил к России. Абсолютный профит! Позвав Ермака и его людей, Строгановы потратили сравнительно немного денег — а в результате превратились из крайнего восточного форпоста огромной страны в пусть не самую центральную, но уже и не пограничную ее часть. Это даже не в разы, а в сотни раз снизило опасность внешней агрессии.

Разумеется, присоединение Сибири к России не превратило Урал в абсолютно безопасную территорию: противоречия между русскими переселенцами и коренными жителями этой земли никуда не делись. Например, восстания башкир продолжались там практически весь XVIII век. Что уж говорить о более ранней эпохе!

Но расположенная у самой границы твоих владений могущественная вражеская страна, готовая поддержать всех, кто восстанет против тебя, — это одно. Конфликты между местными жителями и переселенцами (которые очень быстро осваивались на новом месте) в отсутствие иноземных врагов — совсем иная ситуация, гораздо более выгодная для Строгановых.

**А как же русские уральцы?**

Надеюсь, всем дочитавшим до этого места понятно: присоединение Ермаком Сибирского ханства к России было гораздо выгоднее Строгановым, чем приглашение своенравного волжского атамана и его людей для защиты границ независимого Урала. Наемников пришлось бы вечно кормить, регулярно разруливать их абсолютно неизбежные конфликты с местными жителями (русскими и аборигенами) — и постоянно бояться, что бравые воины однажды решат, будто куда лучше Строгановых смогут править землями, которые защищают.

А как же местные жители? Неужели их совсем не волновала независимость родной земли? Разве не поднялись бы русские уральцы на защиту своей свободы? 

Как говорится, вопрос, конечно, интересный. Чтобы ответить на него, нужно сначала договориться, что в данном случае мы понимаем под независимостью и свободой.

Говоря о русских переселенцах на Урале раннестрогановской эпохи, необходимо помнить, что это были не беглые холопы (законодательно закрепленное крепостное право появилось на Руси гораздо позже), а свободные люди, искавшие лучшей доли.

При этом уроженцы Центральной России, которые желали добыть себе судьбу богатырской силушкой и острой саблей, отправлялись на юг — в низовья Дона и Волги, где располагалась казацкая вольница. На восток шли те, кто мечтал о свободе, но хотел не отстаивать ее с оружием в руках, а жить мирно.

Уходя подальше от царя и бояр, русские крестьяне двигались поодиночке и группами, в телегах, верхом и пешком, сбиваясь в ватаги и разделяясь после ссор, неизбежных на долгом, трудном и опасном пути. Сильных нестарых мужчин среди переселенцев было гораздо больше, чем женщин и детей.

.Добравшись наконец до земли, казавшейся пригодной для житья, русские осматривались. Узнавали, где живут местные, и шли с ними знакомиться. Если не было толмача, общались рисунками и жестами. Спрашивали, можно ли занять выбранное место, уточняли, что там и как. Объясняли, что знают и умеют; слушали рассказы новых соседей об их знаниях и умениях. Присматривались к местным женщинам и девушкам — кого старейшины отдадут чужакам с радостью, а за кого придется платить выкуп.

Разумеется, нет правил без исключений. Иногда русские переселенцы оказывались настоящими козлами — и местные их прогоняли (или даже убивали). Порой, наоборот, манси, удмурты и башкиры разрешали чужакам обустроиться поблизости — а потом захватывали их в плен и продавали в рабство. Но всегда побеждает наиболее вероятный вариант развития событий — и, судя по ситуации на современном Урале, на протяжении долгого времени русские переселенцы договаривались с местными по-хорошему.

Главной опасностью для мирных жителей Урала всех национальностей были набеги чужаков (как огромных войск, так и мелких банд), которые подчистую грабили все встречные поселения, захватывали пленников и продавали их в рабство. Но к этой напасти можно было приспособиться.

Во-первых, в распутицу невозможно пройти по лесным дорогам, а реки недоступны в ледостав, ледоход и половодье. Другими словами, весна и осень (а также часть лета и зимы) были безопасным для уральцев временем.

Во-вторых, даже маленькая банда (не говоря уж об огромном войске) не могла долго оставаться незамеченной. Судоходных рек не так много, хороших лесных дорог — еще меньше.

По лесам регулярно ходили местные жители — собиратели съедобных трав, грибов и ягод, а также охотники. По рекам плавали торговцы и рыбаки. Кроме того, в стратегически важных местах вполне можно было устроить сторожевые посты и селить там толковых стариков или подростков. А уж придумать систему оповещения ближних и дальних о появлении чужаков тем более просто.

В-третьих, в деревнях порядок действий в случае приближения врагов вполне очевиден. Увидев сигнал тревоги, несколько толковых стариков и баб помогали пастухам отогнать весь домашний скот на заранее выбранный остров среди болот, куда не дойти чужаку, не знающему пути. Остальные толковые старики и бабы помогали немощным старикам и старухам, а также подросткам и детям быстро собрать все ценное и спрятаться в пещере, которую чужак не заметит среди скал. А мужики и парни выясняли, сколько человек в банде, и в соответствии с этими сведениями решали, принимать ли бой или лучше спрятаться и переждать беду…

Разумеется, не найдя ни людей, ни их добро, захватчики наверняка приходили в ярость — и сжигали деревню. Но на пепелище чужакам делать было все равно нечего, и они вскоре убирались несолоно хлебавши. Убедившись, что враг действительно ушел, жители деревни возвращались — и отстраивали избы заново. Дело это муторное, но не особо сложное, т. к. леса поблизости тогда хватало.

Для толковых смелых людей (русские переселенцы на Урал были именно такими; тупые лентяи оставались дома или погибали в пути) все перечисленные выше задачи были абсолютно решаемы. Это и есть подлинная, а не декларативная независимость от внешних врагов.

Жителям молодых строгановских городков тогда приходилось гораздо сложнее. Вряд ли несметное войско часто отправлялось грабить затерянные в лесах деревушки: многолюдные города — гораздо более ценная добыча. А от армии скрыться гораздо сложнее, чем от небольшой банды. Кроме того, в городах быстро накапливались огромные ценности, причем не только материальные, но и духовные — летописи, карты, иконы. Унести это все с собой затруднительно, а оставить на разграбление практически невозможно. Так что уральским горожанам, в отличие от деревенских жителей, в случае вражеских набегов приходилось сражаться. 

Русские уральцы, жившие в деревнях, в подобных ситуациях наверняка помогали землякам-горожанам. Дело в том, что обитателям истинно независимых русских деревень на Урале заметно облегчили жизнь строгановские городки. Там можно было продать излишки, купить то, чего не хватало, и хотя бы несколько раз в год посетить церковь — обвенчать молодоженов, окрестить детей, заказать молитвы за упокой душ усопших, послушать красивую церковную службу. Поэтому горожане и деревенские наверняка плечом к плечу сражались с врагами, осаждавшими строгановские вотчины на Урале, — и всегда побеждали.

Но что означала для в большинстве своем неграмотных русских крестьян XVI века независимость Урала? От мелких банд она в любом случае не защитила бы. Никакие наемники от бандитов тоже бы не спасли; тут способны помочь только очень надежные границы, которые Строгановы не смогли бы как минимум поначалу обеспечить своей молодой державе.

При этом переселенцы отправились на Урал именно для того, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от царя и бояр, а Строгановы отнюдь не были сторонниками демократии. Наоборот, они правили пусть и не по-тирански, но достаточно жестко и далеко не всегда находили общий язык со своими людьми. Например, Семен Аникеевич Строганов, один из тех, кто в 1581 году призвал на Урал Ермака, был убит в 1586-ом посадскими людьми в Сольвычегодске — городе на севере России, где Строгановы сколотили свое состояние. Именно из Сольвычегодска они отправились осваивать Урал. И если даже жители родного города считали, что Строгановы заслуживают смерти, — можно с очень большой долей вероятности предположить, как к ним относились в иных краях. 

Так что для большинства русских переселенцев независимость Урала означала не свободу, а, наоборот, усиление и так огромной власти Строгановых. И сражаться за это не стал бы никто.

Подведем итоги. С политической точки зрения у независимости Урала в раннестрогановские времена не было ни единого шанса на успех. Ее не признал бы никто из соседей. За нее не стали бы сражаться уральцы. А наемники всегда ненадежны.

  
  


**А как же экономика?**

А почему это я говорю только о политике? Есть ведь еще и экономика.

Строгановы были исключительно толковыми и предприимчивыми бизнесменами. Может, деньгами они сумели бы решить политические проблемы независимого Урала?

А вот тут все совсем просто. Русские люди не могут без хлеба — а уральские земли не слишком-то плодородны. Все время, которое Урал принадлежит России, немалую часть продовольствия туда завозят извне.

Строгановы очень быстро накопили поистине сказочные богатства, поставляя в европейскую часть России уральские товары (в первую очередь — добытую на солеварнях соль) и завозя на Урал русское зерно и муку.

Почему это оказалось возможным? Да потому, что Строгановы были РУССКИМИ, А НЕ ИНОСТРАННЫМИ КУПЦАМИ!

Все время, пока существуют государства, во всех странах мира иностранные торговцы платят намного большие пошлины в казну державы, где ведут бизнес, чем местные предприниматели. И условия для торговли чужеземцам обычно предоставляют гораздо хуже, чем местным. Исключения из этого правила есть, но их сравнительно немного.

Соответственно, сказочно разбогатеть Строгановым помогло именно русское подданство. Ни на востоке (в Сибири), ни на юге (в Средней Азии), ни тем более на малонаселенных землях севера никому не нужна была соль в таких огромных количествах, как на Руси. И необходимое количество хлеба Строгановым не удалось бы купить больше нигде, потому что ни в Сибири, ни в Средней Азии, ни в северной тундре его практически не выращивали.

Таким образом, объявление независимости Урала буквально нокаутировало бы фантастически прибыльный строгановский бизнес по торговле с европейской частью России.

Стоит ли удивляться тому, что великие предприниматели делали все, чтобы считаться русскими подданными? Они безропотно спонсировали всех царей, перечисляя им огромные суммы. Неукоснительно выполняли все государевы приказы, в том числе самые идиотские; даже в тюрьму садились, если требовалось. Просто-напросто прибыль от бизнеса была так неимоверно велика, что ради нее можно было и в темнице потомиться. Только бизнес — ничего личного.

**Заключение**

Подведем итоги.

Независимость Урала в раннестрогановские времена была практически неосуществима по политическим причинам.

Но еще важнее другое: появление самостоятельного уральского государства наносило невосполнимый урон невероятно успешной строгановской торговле с европейской частью России.

Соответственно, российские интересы действительно были для Строгановых неотделимы от интересов их бизнеса. Это не прирожденное рабство, не какой-то особо продвинутый патриотизм, а безошибочно точный расчет великих предпринимателей.

Все абсолютно логично и разумно. (Кстати, в последующие века независимость Урала тоже была невозможна именно потому, что резко снижала прибыльность бизнеса уральских предпринимателей.)

Так что ни место в ООН, ни участие в Евровидении и международных спортивных соревнованиях Уралу не светило никогда. Зато в составе России этот регион славен и успешен. 

**Заключение** - **2**

Во время написания этой статьи ее автор неожиданно для себя ответил на давно интересовавший его вопрос: как России удалось пережить Смутное время?

Правление Ивана Грозного принесло стране немало хорошего — но плохого все же оказалось гораздо больше. Тиранство одного из самых известных русских царей — увы, не черная легенда, а абсолютно бесспорный факт. Потому что степень деспотизма любого правителя определяется в первую очередь тем, насколько легкой (или, наоборот, проблемной) оказывается передача власти от него к преемнику.

Если новый правитель начинает руководить страной без особых осложнений — значит, его предшественник был исключительно толковым и разумным управленцем, сумевшим создать очень эффективную, профессиональную и ответственную команду. Если все наоборот — покойник был тираном в той степени, в которой сложно пришлось его преемнику.

После смерти Грозного Россия погрузилась в почти тридцатилетние смутные времена. Были и проблемы с выбором преемника, и абсолютная беззащитность перед интервентами еще недавно могучей державы.

Спасли страну не любимые покойным царем опричники, не бояре и даже не стрельцы, а организовавшие и спонсировавшие народное ополчение купцы из Нижнего Новгорода — города, разбогатевшего не в последнюю очередь на торговле с Уралом. Если в чрезвычайно сословной стране, какой была Россия XIX века, на памятнике, установленном в Москве на Красной площади, написали: «Гражданину Минину и князю Пожарскому — благодарная Россия», поставив простолюдина выше боярина, — это говорит о многом.

Ни в коем случае не хочу умалять патриотизм ни Строгановых, оплативших присоединение Сибири к России, ни Минина, который организовал сбор средств на народное ополчение против интервентов. Но нужно понимать и еще один важнейший момент: интересы средневековых русских купцов полностью совпадали с интересами их родины, потому что именно таковы были законы тогдашней России.

Если бы данное положение вещей сохранилось, то по окончании Смутного времени наша страна стала бы купеческой державой — такой, например, как Англия или Голландия. Думаю, в этом случае судьба России сложилась бы гораздо благополучнее, чем сейчас.

Увы, после победы над интервентами боярство, обиженное Иваном Грозным, решило взять реванш — и своего добилось. Вскоре большинство крестьян были закрепощены, а купцы, оставшись свободными, фактически превратились в людей второго сорта (и считались таковыми даже на рубеже XIX-ХХ столетий). Россия заплатила за это очень дорого: большую часть времени, когда правили Романовы, она занималась тем, что нагоняла Запад, резко вырвавшийся вперед.

Купцы, конечно, все равно способствовали развитию нашей страны. Но когда интересы Родины полностью совпадают с интересами твоего бизнеса — это одно, а когда они находятся в резком противоречии — совсем иное. Выбор между Родиной и прибылью отечественные бизнесмены делали по-разному, но на пользу России это не шло в любом случае.

Что ж, тот, кто не учится на своих ошибках, обречен совершать их снова и снова. А надежда на то, что рано или поздно порочный круг будет разорван, умирает последней.


End file.
